


Когда утро станет днем

by Amiram



Series: Командировочный хэнвин [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: Ну какой план тут можно составить? Быть хорошим мальчиком? Так этого Гэвин не умел. Вести себя в гостях прилично? А если выпадет шанс побыть неприличным?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Командировочный хэнвин [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890676
Kudos: 10





	1. Гэвин

***  
С утра Гэвин был совершенно уверен, что ему жизненно необходим план! Желательно простой — чтобы можно было легко запомнить, — и действенный, чтоб не облажаться.

К обеду он понял, что все это херня — ну какой план тут можно составить? Быть хорошим мальчиком? Так этого Гэвин не умел. Вести себя в гостях прилично? А если выпадет шанс побыть неприличным?  
Одно он знал точно — на ночь в доме Андерсона он не останется, даже если захочется, поэтому сделал заказ на такси заранее, с утра.

И вроде вышел из дома в прекрасном настроении, несмотря на мелко сыплющий с неба снежок, и зубы почистил перед выходом, и в маркет не забыл заскочить… но почему-то уже двадцать минут сидел в такси за пару участков от дома Андерсона и тупо пялился перед собой.  
Черт, нахрена он вообще согласился? Обед, ну что за ерунда? Гораздо проще было бы потрахаться как-нибудь на неделе после работы и не парить друг-другу…

Стук в стекло такси сбил его с мысли. На улице, до носа укутанный в здоровую парку с меховым воротником — зато без шапки, — стоял Коннор с Сумо на поводке. Смотрел серьезно и, как показалось Гэвину, неодобрительно.  
— Что? — спросил он, открывая дверь и все-таки вылезая наружу.  
— Я в сети наблюдал за вашим такси, детектив, и понял, что вы, кажется, передумали приходить… — выдал Коннор холодно, — но я вам этого не позволю.  
— Что сказал? — вскинулся Гэвин от его наглости. — Охренел?  
— Если вам будет угодно. Только Хэнк… — и Коннор замялся на миг, перехватил поводок жмущегося к его ноге Сумо, — Хэнк вас ждет. Беспокоится, придете ли. Вы же его не разочаруете?  
Гэвин некоторое время смотрел на него с недоумением, а потом лицо его расползлось в усмешке, и он захохотал.  
— Черт, жестянка, а ты заботливый! — сказал он издевательски между приступами смеха. — Дай угадаю — Хэнк не в курсе, что ты вышел меня встречать и готов притащить к нему за шкирку, так? Ну, что стоишь? Топай давай, пока Сумо себе зад не отморозил.  
И Гэвин потащил его за собой, подхватив под руку. Настроение поднялось, и он то и дело посмеивался, глядя в суровое сосредоточенное лицо.

Коннор наконец к нему повернулся.  
— Хэнк, конечно, не в курсе, — сказал он серьезно.— И вы ему ничего не скажете, детектив…  
— Потому что ты способен надрать мою кожаную задницу, не забывайте, детектив, блабла, спасибо, до конца жизни помнить буду! — скороговоркой выпалил Гэвин, отпустил его и спросил обманчиво мягко: — Ты хоть понимаешь, что он обидится, если узнает, как ты меня тут шантажируешь, а? Психолог ты доморощенный.  
— Я изучил материал! — возмутился Коннор. — И я все знаю! Но вы ему не скажете!  
— Почему? — искренне удивился Гэвин. — Мне-то чего бояться? Ты потеряешь больше, чем я.  
Коннор вдруг остановился, впился в его руку пальцами — сильно, до боли — и развернул Гэвина к себе.  
— Вы не скажете! — с нажимом повторил он, и в его тоне Гэвин безошибочно уловил угрозу, вот только в глазах.. в глазах была растерянность.  
Такая же растерянность, что увидел Гэвин у самого себя с утра в зеркале. Жизнь делала резкий поворот, менялась, и он… они едва успевали вписаться в ее виражи.

И Гэвин, ругая себя, пошел на уступку.  
— Может, и не расскажу, только придумаю, что с тебя взять, сообразительный ты и… — Гэвин проглотил слово «искусственный», — интеллект.  
— А что именно взять? — тут же оживился Коннор.  
— Не придумал еще, но точно что-нибудь ужасное!  
И игнорировал вопросы Коннора всю оставшуюся дорогу.

***  
— Разуваться? — спросил он в шоке, судорожно припоминая, целые ли на нем носки.  
— Ага, — Андерсон смотрел на Гэвина в полумраке гостиной и улыбался.  
И глаза у него лучились так, что Гэвин взгляд оторвать не мог.  
— Коничива, чо, — сказал он наконец смущенно и замер, потому что Хэнк… Андерсон наклонился и подвинул ему объемные тапки, а потом посмотрел снизу вверх. Гэвину в лицо плеснуло жаром, он сглотнул и только представил…  
— Хэнк сегодня с утра купил их специально для вас, — сказал из-за плеча Коннор и легко подхватил Сумо на руки. — Вам нравятся?  
— Коннор, ну что ты…  
Андерсон покачал головой, а Гэвин посмотрел на тапки в виде собачьих морд, потом на его ноги в толстых носках в снежинку и на ноги терпеливо ждущего с Сумо на руках Коннора — у него были роботы — и заржал.  
— Гребаный Диснейленд, — сказал он сквозь смех, пихая ноги в теплое и мягкое. — А аттракционы будут?  
— Если захочешь, — бросил Андерсон, ухмыляясь, и Гэвин прикусил язык — при Конноре он флиртовать не собирался.  
Пусть тот и сбежал в ванную.

***  
Стол на кухне был уже сервирован, пахло обалденно, и в животе у Гэвина громко заурчало.  
— Пришел бы пораньше, — заметил Андерсон, — пропустили бы по пиву. А так в пролете.  
— А что, куда-то опаздываем? — вскинул Гэвин игриво бровь.  
— Опоздал почему-то ты, — сказал Андерсон серьезно, сделал шаг и оказался совсем близко, закрыл свет из кухни плечами, и Гэвин сглотнул. — Зассал?  
— Кто? Я?!  
— А кто ж еще, — смотрел Андерсон вроде насмешливо, но в глубине глаз таилась тревога. — Я уж думал, что придется к тебе ехать.

Гэвин, оказывается, затаил дыхание, потому что сейчас вдохнул запах Андерсона глубоко и жадно.  
— Я пока не приглашал, — сказал он упрямо. — Пришел же.  
— Пришел…  
Андерсон протянул руку и положил ладонь Гэвину на щеку.  
И тому до дрожи под коленями захотелось об эту жесткую шершавую ладонь потереться, и он уже повел головой, но тут на кухне звякнуло, Коннор чем-то звонко громыхнул и вырывал их из сумрачного тесного мирка.  
Осознание, что они не вдвоем, что все сказанное или сделанное будет разделено на троих, вернуло его на землю, отрезвило, и Гэвин сбежал на свет.

— О, рулетики! — немного нарочито обрадовался он выставленному Коннором на стол блюду чуть позже, когда они сели за стол. — Где купил? — Гэвин перевалил себе на тарелку парочку. — Не вышла, что ли, утка?  
И откусил сразу половину.  
— Это и есть утка по-пекински, детектив, — ответил Коннор холодным тоном. И спросил: — Вы ее хоть когда-нибудь видели?  
— Вживую-то? — хохотнул Гэвин с полным ртом. — Явно нет, умник. Странная утка, но вкусная, ты прямо удивил!  
Коннор только глаза закатил.

***  
— Да ладно? PlayStation с дисками? — Гэвин отставил бокал с вином в сторону и сел на пятки перед полкой с приставкой и аккуратно расставленными играми. — Ну и старье! — он обернулся к замершему Андерсону и спросил, азартно сверкая глазами: — Сыграем?  
— Только не… — но Гэвин уже нашел диск со знаменитым Скорпионом на картинке.  
— О, да! — воскликнул он предвкушающе и вскинул кулак. — Mortal Kombat!

А потом под непонимающим взглядом Коннора развернул тумбу с плазмой к дивану и, кинув сидящему Андерсону джойстик, сам уселся на пол.  
И рубился с ним, не сдерживая криков, повторяя «Фаталити!» либо «Комбо!» раз за разом, и, казалось, не замечал, что привалился боком к его ноге.  
Только на самом деле всем телом ощущал их близость.

***  
А позже, когда приставка была убрана на место, а то ли заскучавший, то ли тактичный Коннор под их косыми взглядами собрался и увел Сумо на прогулку, Гэвин сел наконец на диван, потянулся, зевнул и уставился на Андерсона.

— Ну давай, врубай романтику, — подначил он, когда тот стал перебирать пластинки у проигрывателя. — Привет из двадцатого века.

Гэвин стек по дивану, закинул ноги в тапках на столик и попеременно дергал стопами. И ухмылялся каждый раз, когда хлопали собачьи уши.  
— Как будто с тех пор что-то лучше написали, — ворчливо буркнул Андерсон и осторожно установил иглу на пластинку.  
Послышался тихий треск, и Гэвин поежился — блядь, с учетом огня в камине это было слишком романтично.

— Ты такой олдскульный, что скулы сводит.(*) Что за музыка вообще? — спросил он, услышав томный голос. — Я думал, ты у нас потяжелее любишь.  
— Ты еще многого не знаешь, что я люблю, — Андерсон подошел, помолчал, явно Гэвина разглядывая, а потом небрежно сбросил его ноги со стола и сел рядом.  
— Эй! — только и возмутился тот, но жесткое бедро прижалось к его собственному, и он вспыхнул, подавился возражениями.

В голове как стайка рыбешек метались мысли: Коннор ушел ненадолго, хрен знает, успеют они что-нибудь, или нет, он, в конце концов, уже не пацан, чтоб тереться обо что ни попадя…  
Тут Андерсон повернулся и положил ладонь ему на шею, царапнул мозолями и, перебирая пальцами, повел вверх, огладил челюсть.  
…А если Коннор что-то и увидит, то похрен, да?

Гэвин сам дернулся вперед, вцепился в плечо Андерсона и впечатался в его губы своими. Не сдержался — выдохнул со стоном. Он хотел этого весь вечер!  
От Андерсона пахло вином, немного парфюмом и им самим, и Гэвина вело, как пацана, затягивало в поцелуй. Мир вокруг потускнел, теряя звуки и краски, а Андерсон навис, дернул за плечо к себе и огладил спину. Гэвин потянулся к нему, закинул ногу на чужие колени и сам не заметил, как его затянуло — он сел сверху. Чужие жадные ладони задрали свитшот, прошлись по ребрам, и он со стоном…

Телефон разразился громкой трелью, какую он никогда не ставил на звонок, зато ставил на оповещения.

— Блядь! — выдохнул Гэвин с чувством, оторвав себя от Андерсона, прогнулся, достал из кармана телефон и ткнул пару раз в экран. — Такси… приехало, — сказал он, пряча глаза. — Мне пора.  
— И не останешься? — напряженно спросил Андерсон — он все еще водил ладонями по бокам Гэвина, но по его лицу было видно, что ответ он знает.

Музыка смолкла, и в тишине стало слышно, как лает на улице собака. Может, даже Сумо. Лай удалялся, но скоро они с Коннором все равно вернутся.  
— Нет, — ответил Гэвин решительно и встал. — Пора. Охрененный был вечер, Андерсон, серьезно.

Началась следующая песня, и Гэвин представил, как под томную мелодию он мог бы поиграть, поддразнить, вывести Андерсона на эмоции.  
И Коннора заодно, когда тот вернется.  
Да на хрен — он подавил вздох и поправил джинсы, чтоб не так давили на стояк.

Его куртка висела у двери, и он уже потянул ее на себя, как сзади подошел Андерсон и выдохнул горячо в затылок:  
— А я против.  
— Да похрен, — дернул Гэвин плечом и добавил тихо: — Лучше бы у меня были.  
— Приглашаешь? — спросил Андерсон и повел ладонью вверх по его руке.  
У того только стояк уперся в жесткую молнию.  
— Конечно, вот прямо завтра, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — А сейчас давай, спокойной ночки!  
Рука на его плече сжалась, и Андерсон потянул, развернул его к себе.  
— Гэвин…  
— Слушай, серьезно, — зачастил Гэвин, глядя ему в глаза. — Все какое-то другое. Еще вчера было легко, я ж и не думал, что что-то получится.  
— Ебаться просто так всегда проще, да, Рид?  
— Ну да! — Гэвин упрямо вскинул подбородок. — И вдруг на тебе — обед, тапки. Коннор с уткой этой. Музыка. Я же… — он осекся, замолчал на минуту и закончил полуправдой: — Не хочу, в общем, дергаться от любого шороха! Как тут потрахаешься вообще?

А Андерсон сграбастал его и притиснул к стене так, что не вывернешься.  
— Спорим, — сказал он, жарко выдыхая Гэвину в губы, — что ты никаких шорохов не услышишь?  
— Да блядь! — возмутился тот. — А спорим, щас вломлю?  
— Мне нравится, когда ты ломаешься. Но лучше будь мужиком и прими проигрыш достойно!

Глаза Андерсона блестели, когда он, протиснув колено между ног Гэвина, сунул руку и тыльной стороной с нажимом погладил по стояку. А потом ловко щелкнул пряжкой ремня, и Гэвин только рот раскрыл, чувствуя, как чудесно расстегнулась молния на джинсах, и наглая рука тут же сжала его хрен.

— Ну ты, блядь, даешь! Думаю, у тебя страшный недоеб, — сообщил он Андерсону и бесстыдно толкнулся в его ладонь. Под жадным взглядом облизал губы и выдохнул, когда шершавые пальцы прошлись по нежной коже головки: — Ах, с-сука!.. Что, не дают?  
Андерсон только усмехнулся, потом стянул свои штаны, прижался влажным членом к гэвиновскому и потерся. Гэвин хотел уже и свою руку подключить, но тут чужие, испачканные в общей смазке пальцы ткнулись ему в губы.  
— Сука-то? — спросил Андерсон, проталкивая их Гэвину в рот. — Дает. Когда перестает болтать.

Гэвин едва не поперхнулся возмущением, но пальцы скользнули по языку глубже, надавливая и лаская. А потом Андерсон, этот гребаный Андерсон вытащил их и под взглядом Гэвина сунул себе в рот. Облизал, потолкался глубже, а после снова ткнул мокрыми кончиками в губы Гэвина.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — выдохнул тот восхищенно и высунул язык.  
— Да врешь ты, Рид, — Андерсон почти медитативно протолкнул пальцы глубже Гэвину в рот, потом вытащил и втолкнул снова.

Слюна уже стекала на подбородок, когда Андерсон, наконец, сжалился и, освободив его — почти задыхающегося и плывущего, — обхватил их члены мокрой ладонью.  
— Нравится? — спросил он самодовольно, и Гэвин не сдержался: застонал в голос и, поджимая задницу, стал толкаться в тесное и жаркое.  
Но назло все же выстонал:  
— Нихуя.  
— Ну, ты тут в меньшинстве, — и Андерсон крепко взял его за стоящий член, сжал и потянул на себя.

Гэвин уперся плечами в стену, прогнулся, почти сел на чужое колено и заработал бедрами.  
— Поющие жопы, — задыхаясь, засмеялся он, — голосующие члены. Пиздец ты странный.  
— Странно то, — Андерсон остановился, взялся свободной рукой за горло Гэвина и ощутимо сжал пальцы, — что ты все еще не заткнулся! — сообщил он и накрыл губы Гэвина своими.

Поцеловал так, что у Гэвина в голове помутилось, и он вообще перестал слышать что-либо вокруг. И поплыл: то ли от поцелуя, то ли от жесткой дрочки, то ли от нехватки воздуха.  
Андерсон иногда разжимал пальцы, и Гэвин ловил воздух открытым ртом, но потом хватка сжималась снова, и к его рту опять прижимались чужие губы.  
Он не выдержал — попробовал оттолкнуть Андерсона, но тот только вылизал его ладонь.  
— Давай, потрогай меня тоже, — на выдохе попросил-приказал он, и Гэвин послушно стал дрочить вместе с ним.

Бедра мелко дрожали, даже жопа горела, хоть он и терся ей через джинсы о чужое колено. Зато Андерсон сжимал крепко, оглаживал, как надо, толкался своим членом тоже, и шелковая нежная головка ласкала ладонь Гэвина.

В полумраке глаза Андерсона едва отражали свет, и Гэвин совсем в них утонул, потерялся, поэтому когда его скрутило от удовольствия и сперма, почти обжигая, плеснула в кулак, он проскулил:  
— Хэнк, блядь, Хэнк, — и повис в его руках.

— Ну что, останешься? — снова спросил Андерсон, когда Гэвин отошел, проморгался и наконец встал на ноги.  
Тот встряхнул головой, поднял руку и уставился на их общую сперму, залившую его пальцы. А потом вытер ее об футболку Андерсона, размазал по груди и животу.  
— Блядь, охренеть у тебя метод убеждения, — протянул он и соскользнул с прижимавшего его колена. — Обязательно, но в другой раз.  
— Какой же ты упрямый, — вздохнул Андерсон и кивнул. — Ладно, пиздуй уже.  
Гэвин, застегивая ремень, вскинул глаза.  
— Гонишь? Вот все вы одинаковые, — глумливо заухмылялся он, то ли придя в себя, то ли ловко притворяясь даже перед самим собой.  
— Идиот. Не трави душу.

И Андерсон, коротко поцеловав его на прощанье, напялил на Гэвина куртку, дождался, пока он обуется, и выпихнул его на улицу, в холод и снегопад.  
В заждавшееся такси.

***  
Понедельник начался тяжело, а продолжился вообще хреново.  
Едва Гэвин вошел в Департамент, как его дернуло, закрутило в общую суматоху. Половина дежурных офицеров до сих пор не выехала на улицы: они толпились на лестнице у оружейной, проверяли бронежилеты и дробовики.  
— Рид! Ко мне! — рявкнул от кабинета Фаулера Андерсон, и Гэвин, у которого адреналин в крови закипел, едва не бегом помчался на зов.  
— Кого берем? — спросил он, выхватив взглядом и красные от недосыпа глаза, и пятно от кофе на закатанном рукаве, и небрежно собранные в хвост волосы, и складку у губ.  
— Свенсон вчера запел, сдал свою бывшую детройтскую сеть.  
— Ого! — Гэвин потер руки. — Не зря мотались, — радостно сказал он и поймал острый, метнувшийся по нему взгляд.  
Хорошо, что давно перерос пубертат, а то бы вспыхнул, как мальчишка. И так уши отчего-то горели, но Гэвин не стал зацикливаться.

— Я за броником, — сказал он деловито. — Мне с кем ехать? План есть?  
— Скинул тебе на планшет. Дело наше, так что поедешь со мной, заместителей его брать будем на месте производства, — Андерсон говорил, просматривая что-то на бегущих страницах. — И поторопись, — посмотрел он наконец на Гэвина, — Аллен на подходе.  
— Не вопрос! — кивнул Гэвин и сорвался к оружейной.

***  
Бегать в бронике было, конечно, тяжеловато, зато уверенности прибавляло на раз.  
Впереди, среди кустов изгороди, старых сетчатых заборов и ржавых калиток в них, в узких проходах между домами то и дело мелькал один из гребаных заместителей гребаного Свенсона. Спортсмен-бегун на дальние дистанции.  
С препятствиями, блядь!

Гэвин сходу запрыгнул на очередной шатающийся забор, подтянулся и перевалился на другую сторону.  
— Стой, иначе я применю оружие! — заорал он и припустил дальше, не вытаскивая пистолета.  
За его спиной пыхтел, но не отставал офицер из патруля, только ни одного бойца SWAT рядом как-то не оказалось, и рассчитывать приходилось лишь на свои силы.

Гэвин, не сбавляя хода, прижал каплю наушника и услышал хриплое дыхание — Андерсон тоже кого-то преследовал.  
Задавать вопросы было не время, но звук Гэвин оставил. Ему очень нужно было быть в курсе, особенно сейчас, когда план, как водится, пошел по одному месту.

То ли кто-то включил сирену не вовремя, то ли у группы этой было слишком хорошо организовано наблюдение за подходами к базе, но когда группа захвата приехала на место, подозреваемые уже разбегались в разные стороны, используя любые пути отхода. Хорошо хоть, что оцепление заранее поставили.  
SWAT и офицеры скрутили неуспевших и организовали погоню за сбежавшими, а машина с Андерсоном, Коннором и Гэвином с сопровождением продолжила движение. По полученным сведениям за заброшками как раз находился дом, используемый как офис — то самое место, где можно было взять «верхушку» торговцев.

Они тоже убегали. На машине им было не проехать — дороги перекрыты, — а вот по одному проскользнуть «между» надежда еще оставалась.  
Одного уложили мордой в цемент сразу, а потом Андерсон распределил: повинуясь его жесту Коннор с офицером-андроидом погнались за парочкой ускользнувших первыми, Гэвина он со смутно знакомым ему офицером послал вдогонку молодому да резвому, а сам остался вроде как для осмотра места преступления. И непонятно было, откуда там взялся еще один преступник.  
И какого хрена получилось так, что Андерсон побежал за ним один? Гэвин слушал, как тот надсадно дышит, кряхтит, преодолевая препятствия, иногда кричит преследуемому остановиться, а чаще матерится под нос.

Гэвин бежал, слушал Андерсона в наушнике, и недоумевал: в груди разливался холодок и отдаться работе полностью не получалось — его что-то угнетало. Беспокоило.  
Что-то… Он думал о том, что у него за спиной надежный офицер, и риски у них, по сути, небольшие. А Андерсон преследует беглеца в одиночку, и если что-то случится…  
И он припустил быстрее — надо было поймать своего и помочь ему.

— Эй, Андерсон, — бросил он коротко, протиснувшись между стеной деревянного дома с выбитыми окнами и стеной разросшихся колючих кустов. — Держись, старик. Сейчас закончу. И помогу!  
Он успел выскочить на открытый участок и даже вскрикнул от радости — его беглец был как на ладони и бежал, панически оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— На хрен, Рид! — раздалось у него в ухе. — Займись своими, — Андерсон хекнул и замычал от натуги. — Блядь, делами!  
— Надо поддерживать друг друга, — Гэвин хмыкнул, — старик. Дождись меня.  
— Да куда он денется. На крышу бежит, — Андерсон тяжело дышал. — Сейчас возьму.  
— Дыхалку береги! — Гэвин хотел добавить еще что-то стебное, но в этот момент в ухе у него раздался двойной вскрик: один натужный и агрессивный, а второй какой-то беззащитный и испуганный.  
Андерсон коротко выругался, раздался грохот, звон, наушник захрипел и… замолчал.  
— Андерсон! — заорал Гэвин в тишину и резко остановился, зашарил в панике по карманам, ища телефон. — Андерсон, отвечай, блядь!  
Но ему никто не ответил.

Офицер почти его нагнал, и Гэвин припустил снова — изо всех сил, с отчаянием опоздавшего.  
«Бегуна» они взяли быстро: прятаться и вилять тому было негде, и вскоре его уложили лицом в жесткую, припорошенную снегом землю.  
Гэвин, едва защелкнулись наручники, вытащил телефон и ткнул в экран ледяными пальцами.  
— Сам справишься? — спросил он для галочки.  
А потом, не моргая, смотрел, ждал, пока загрузится карта, и, махнув офицеру рукой, развернулся и рванул в другую сторону, руководствуясь положением пульсирующей точки.  
Звать Андерсона не было никакого прока — наушник все время был абсолютно мертв, — и Гэвин только надеялся… черт, как же он надеялся, что только наушник.

Он бежал, как никогда прежде — срезал углы, где мог, перебегал пустые улицы, проехался на заднице по паре капотов… и опять не слышал этот чертов мир, черно-белый и стылый. Только топот своих ботинок и свистящее в груди дыхание. Да еще неровный, беспокойный стук в груди — это сердце билось о ребра.

Карта не подвела. Старое трехэтажное здание, от которого остался только бетонный остов, зияло черными проемами дверей, сквозь разбитые окна и провалы в крыше белело небо, топорщилась на его фоне гнутая арматура.  
Гэвин вбежал внутрь, и тут же, у лестницы, увидел Андерсона.  
Тот лежал на спине, раскинув руки, и под седыми волосами темнело бликующее пятно.  
— Хэнк, — выдавил Гэвин помертвевшими губами. — Какого, блядь, хрена, Хэнк…

Он подбежал, потянулся трясущейся рукой и увидел, как медленно, но движется, движется грудная клетка. Вверх. И вниз. И снова. И опять…  
Гэвин бухнулся на колени, быстро осматривая Андерсона, отмечая, что крови у головы немного, зато насквозь промок распоротый рукав куртки.  
Остальное делал, словно в тумане. Андерсон явно был без сознания, но не хрипел, не задыхался, не стонал и умирать, кажется, не собирался. И Гэвин позволил себе поверить в это, пока вызывал медиков, подмогу и оказывал первую помощь.  
Руку распороло, кажется, до локтевого сгиба, и Гэвин, дрожащими руками натянув перчатки, крепко ее зажал, навалился всем весом. И наконец заметил, что Андерсон пришел в себя.

— Я брежу? — прохрипел тот и медленно моргнул. — Ты откуда взялся?  
— Там больше нет! — зло бросил Гэвин и сжал руки крепче. — Лежи не шевелись! Ты откуда свалился?  
— Не свалился, — Андерсон кашлянул и тут же поморщился от боли. — Меня этот мудила сбросил.  
— Подошел и сбросил? — язвительно поинтересовался Гэвин.  
— Затаился и напал, — исправил его Андерсон.  
— Затаился. Ты офицер или нет? Тебя провели как два пальца! — возмутился Гэвин, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает бешенство, а руки снова начинают трястись. — На хрена один побежал?  
— Не ори на раненого, — прохрипел Андерсон и мучительно поморщился. — Побежал и побежал.  
— Хочу и буду орать! Что за тупой риск в одиночку? Совсем ебнулся на старости лет?  
— Заткнись, Рид, — веско сказал Андерсон и прикрыл глаза. — Еще я не спрашивал, как мне работать.  
— Меня? — уточнил Рид уязвленно.  
— Любого! — Андерсон поморщился от боли и выдохнул, когда вдалеке послышался звук сирена медиков. — Не имей мне мозг.  
— И не претендую!

Гэвин замкнулся. Он отвернулся, нетерпеливо поглядывая на пустой проем двери, через который залетали редкие снежинки, и старался не смотреть ни на Андерсона, ни на его яркую кровь на своих руках.  
Еле дождался приезда медиков и тут же поднялся с колен, уступая им место.  
— Падение с высоты, я его не трогал, мало ли, позвоночник.  
— До второго этажа даже не добрался, — сказал Андерсон, но Гэвин не обратил на него внимания.  
Он стянул испачканные перчатки, зачем-то свернул их и сунул в карман, а потом отошел в сторону и достал телефон. Стал снова что-то выяснять, скроллить на экране план операции, и в какой-то момент оживился, глаза опять загорелись азартом.  
Он активировал другую волну, и в наушник ворвался вертолетный приглушенный шум.  
— Вижу подозреваемого, идет на северо-запад, — среди помех Гэвин услышал пару названий улиц, ткнул в телефон и жадно впился в карту. — Буду вести.  
— Начинаю преследование! — рявкнул Гэвин и, игнорируя настойчивый взгляд Андерсона, отвернулся.  
— Рид, — позвал Андерсон у него за спиной, но Гэвин, лишь на миг притормозив, пошел к выходу. — Гэвин!  
Но он, так и не обернувшись, вышел из темноты в холодный, отраженный от снега свет, и побежал прочь, сверяясь с картой — на соседней улице его уже ждала полицейская машина.

***  
В следующий раз он увидел Андерсона утром следующего дня, в больнице.  
Приехал прямиком из Департамента — после арестов, разбирательств, многочисленных и длительных допросов и написания отчетов у него осталась пара-тройка часов до утренней смены, которые он провел на диване в комнате отдыха. Хотел уже работать дальше, но появившийся вовремя свежий и азартный Фаулер осмотрел объем выполненной работы и отправил его на денек домой — отоспаться.

Гэвин вошел в палату, едва это разрешили посетителям, и остановился у двери. Коннор был тут — сидел у постели больного, держал в руках стаканчик, планшет, платок, таблетки…  
Да блядь, Гэвин не разглядывал.  
Посмотреть в глаза Андерсону не получилось — тот спал, и только темные круги выделялись на бледном осунувшемся лице. Аппарат тихо пищал, грудь мерно вздымалась и опадала — знакомая картина, — и Гэвин почувствовал, как разжались, отпустили мучительные тиски в груди. Он пальцем поманил Коннора к себе и, бросив еще один взгляд на Андерсона, вышел в коридор.

— Хэнк недавно заснул, не думаю, что он скоро проснется, — сказал Коннор, глядя, как показалось Гэвину, сочувственно. — Может, позже зайдете? Ведь вы еще не были дома?  
— Вряд ли я зайду, умник, — заставил себя выдавить Гэвин, и от изменившегося лица Коннора ему неожиданно стало неуютно. — Я придумал, что с тебя взять. За позавчерашнее.  
Коннор только приподнял брови.  
— Слушаю вас.  
Его тоном можно было воду замораживать.  
— Следи за Андерсоном своим и не давай ему ко мне приближаться! — выпалил Гэвин заготовленные слова и сгорбился.

Под утро в департаменте, в полусне, пока он перебирал свои впечатления от случившегося, они казались довольно уместными и избавляли от множества ненужных, как думал Гэвин, проблем. Но сейчас, произнесенные вслух, показались ему глупыми и трусливыми…

Коннор смотрел на него некоторое время, а потом растянул губы и сказал — обидно и неприятно:  
— Вот уж не думал, что так обернется, детектив Рид, — и продолжил, перебивая, когда тот открыл рот: — Но я все передам Хэнку. Это ваш выбор, и я не обязан вас беречь.  
«А Андерсона ты беречь обязан?» — хотел крикнуть ему Гэвин, но сдержался, потому что тот отвернулся, открыл дверь и тихо зашел в палату.  
И плотно закрыл за собой дверь.


	2. Хэнк

***  
Гэвин Рид жил недалеко от Департамента, и Хэнк довольно быстро добрался до его высотки — на удивление приличной, с огромным, профессионально выполненным граффити во всю боковую стену.   
Темнело довольно быстро, и вскоре он перестал различать детали, но все еще сидел в машине, собираясь с мыслями.  
Пару раз накатывала… обида, что ли — этот засранец в больницу больше так и не пришел, — и Хэнк представлял, как заводит машину, уезжает и посылает его куда подальше!   
Но на самом деле он даже к зажиганию не притронулся.   
Решимость поступить по-своему никуда не исчезала, а становилась только крепче, и это было на удивление приятно. Словно он вернулся, стал прежним собой.  
Ну а Рид… Придется приложить усилия, раз уж Хэнк чуял, что ему это действительно надо. Рида просто так не уболтаешь, он же все мозги для начала вытрахает, королева драмы.

Входная дверь была на замке, и Хэнк подозревал, что звонить Риду не стоит, так что просто подгадал момент, когда в подъезд заходил тучный коротышка в помятом, слишком легком для снежного вечера пальто. Он нервно дернулся в сторону от бесшумно выступившего из темноты Хэнка, но тот достал значок, и коротышка со вздохом облегчения распахнул перед ним дверь.  
А потом сообщил, что нужная квартира находится на третьем этаже и бодро потрусил по лестнице. 

Старый лифт неторопливо ехал вверх, и Хэнк, прислонившись к стене, от души потер поясницу — спина все еще ныла после падения и он предполагал, что сегодня она надолго в покое не останется.   
Надеялся, правда, что не от драки. 

Гэвин открыл, когда Хэнк уже устал слушать надсадный трезвон его звонка, и в первое мгновение оба уставились друг на друга в молчании — Гэвин явно в изумлении, а вот Хэнк просто наслаждался моментом.  
Небритый, растрепанный и помятый, в растянутой майке и стоптанных кедах, Гэвин его словно под дых ударил своим видом. Усталое заебанное лицо и синяки под глазами. Красавец. 

— Привет, — сказал Хэнк, разбивая молчание. — Можно войти?  
— Нахрена это? — тут же окрысился Гэвин. — Я что, твоему кибернетику неясно сказал?  
— Ты что-то попутал, Рид, — Хэнк шагнул вперед, буквально грудью попер на Гэвина, и тот растерянно отступил. — При чем тут Коннор?  
— Ни при чем! Ладно, я и тебе скажу, мне повторить нетрудно, — Гэвин скрестил руки на груди. — Андерсон, вали домой!  
Хэнк согласно кивнул.  
— Окей, свалю. Только сначала нам надо поговорить.  
— Ни хрена нам не надо! — возмутился Гэвин, хотел было выдавить Хэнка из квартиры, но тот расправил плечи, взглянул сверху вниз и ногой захлопнул за собой дверь.  
— Надо.

Гэвин прищурился и нервно взъерошил волосы, но сказал нахально, как и всегда:  
— Ты понимаешь, Андерсон, что от полета на хрен на улицу тебя спасает только твое положение раненого?  
— Вполне, — ответил Хэнк серьезно, снял куртку и, не дождавшись помощи, бросил ее на тумбу.   
Заметил, как заинтересованно скользнул по нему взгляд Гэвина, и едва не ухмыльнулся. Хотел разуться, но Гэвин его остановил.  
— Так проходи, дома грязно, — сунув руки в карманы, отчего штаны сползли ниже, он прошел в комнату. И спросил: — Ты как вообще, живой?  
Спросил он это небрежно, через плечо, но Хэнку показалось, что голос у него дрогнул.  
— Живой, — ответил он. — В больнице подлатали. Лежал там, думал, тебя ждал.  
Гэвин резко повернулся и воинственно вскинул голову.   
— Да блядь! Что ты душный-то такой? Я ж все ясно сказал!  
— Да ни хрена не ясно! — рявкнул Хэнк, подаваясь к нему. Этот… засранец умел вывести его из себя, только вот ему не вломить хотелось, а совсем другого. — Давай, Рид, — Хэнк смягчился, подошел ближе и прислонился бедром к стоящему рядом креслу. — Гэвин. Поговори со мной.

Гэвин долго, очень долго не отводил от него взгляда. Что-то менялось в его глазах, и Хэнку казалось, что он видит, как друг за другом плывут в них мысли, но он готов был локти себе кусать — нихрена не понимал, что все это значит.   
Никогда он особой чувствительностью не отличался, всегда пер напролом, если чуял, что надо.  
Сейчас вот чуял. Чувствовал.

— Ладно, — Гэвин покачался на пятках. — Я тебе скажу. Мне это дерьмо даром не надо!  
— Какое еще дерьмо?  
— Это! — Гэвин явно сжал кулаки в карманах. — Я, блядь, думал, что мы потрахаемся как нормальные люди и разбежимся. Ну там… еще, может, пару раз. И все! Я на такое не рассчитывал!  
— На что? — Хэнк наклонился к нему, и Гэвин отпрянул. — На что ты не рассчитывал, Гэвин? Да говори ты, не ссы уже!  
— Отвали, Андерсон! — процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы и отвернулся. — И шел бы ты…   
— Боишься? Или, может, стесняешься? — перебил его Хэнк. — Ну, так давай я скажу. Ты не рассчитывал, что станешь обо мне беспокоиться?  
— Так вот, как эта херня называется — беспокойство, — хохотнул Гэвин горько и как-то сгорбился, нервно дернул плечом. — А я тебе скажу, Андерсон — никакое это не беспокойство. Это пиздец какой-то! Я… — голос его сорвался, и Хэнк подошел ближе, остановился за спиной, и Гэвин чуть повернул к нему голову. — Я когда твой крик услышал, все словно… остановилось. Внутри, — он поднял руку и посмотрел на свою ладонь. — Замерзло. Ты же знаешь… 

Хэнк потянулся к нему, прислонился грудью к напряженной спине и осторожно взял его ледяные руки в свои.  
— Да, я знаю, — сказал он коротко. И добавил через минуту, хоть ему и не хотелось: — Если тебе проще, можешь считать, что это просто шок.  
— Шок? — Гэвин повернулся и, прищурившись, заглянул ему в лицо. — Да с какого бы хрена? Я и не такое дерьмо в жизни видел.  
— Ну, значит, я тебе дорог.   
У Гэвина совсем не осталось запала.  
— Пошел ты, — сказал он, едва дернув плечом.  
— А ты дорог мне. 

На этот раз Гэвин смотрел в глаза Хэнка намного дольше. Поджал губы и прищурился, и Хэнк готов был сжать руки, чтобы не дать ему вырваться. Но потом Гэвин расслабился и посмотрел насмешливо, пряча серьезность.  
— Так не бывает, Андерсон, ну что за херня? За три дня, или сколько там… Слишком все быстро.  
— А у нас и не быстро, — Хэнк хмыкнул. — Слишком долго у нас с тобой начиналось, — и добавил, когда Гэвин хотел все, как обычно, отрицать: — Тебе напомнить?  
— Пошел. Ты. На хрен, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Гэвин, вывернулся из рук Хэнка и отступил на кухню.  
— И мне пива принеси, — крикнул Хэнк ему вдогонку.

Он наконец огляделся, подивился знакомой, заброшенной обстановке — у самого до недавнего времени хрень покруче в доме творилась, — и устало сел на диван. Разговор вымотал его, но в то же время в нем росло что-то, ширилось, и Хэнк разулыбался, откинув голову на спинку.   
Внутри разливалось тепло.

Гэвин громыхал на кухне, потом хлопнула дверца холодильника, заскрежетал по полу железными ножками стул.   
Гэвин выругался, с грохотом запнул стул на место и, притормозив ненадолго в дверях, подошел. В руки пиво не отдал, а поставил его на столик, зараза, но зато сам сел рядом — с размаха упал на диван и звучно, с шипением щелкнул, открывая банку.

Пили в тишине, которая не напрягала ни одного из них. То и дело встречались взглядами, и Хэнк все больше заводился, видя, что Гэвин, кажется, наконец передумал истерить. Напротив — он был непривычно серьезен.  
— Ну так… у меня теперь всегда такая херня будет? — спросил он наконец и отставил банку в сторону. — По отношению к тебе?  
Хэнк долго не думал, прежде чем ответить.  
— Ровно как и у меня к тебе. Иди сюда… 

Его ладонь уже привычно, правильно легла Гэвину на шею. Под пальцами часто бился пульс, и Хэнк успел уловить беззащитное выражение на лице Гэвина как раз перед тем, как его поцеловал. 

Тот был жесткий, но податливый, упрямый, но готовый подчиниться… и у Хэнка просто крышу сносило от контраста, от того, что сильный, упертый Гэвин следует за его рукой, прогибается, подставляется, уступает.

— Дай-ка мне подушку, — прошептал Хэнк, с трудом от него отрываясь. — Есть одна идея.   
Гэвин нахмурился, смерил Хэнка недовольным взглядом и потянулся назад, выгибаясь. И тот едва не передумал — запустил под футболку ладонь и погладил живот Гэвина вверх, потом по груди, до самой шеи.  
— Да блядь, — полузадушенно всхлипнул тот. — Андерсон…   
И уронил диванную подушку на пол. 

Она оказалась удобной — как родная легла под колени. Хэнк устроился между разведенных ног Гэвина и, расстегнув его штаны, шлепнул его по бедру и стянул их сначала с задницы, а потом спустил до щиколоток.   
Гэвин вцепился в диван, и его торчащий член дернулся, влажно блеснул каплей на темной головке и буквально сам ткнулся Хэнку в губы.

— Нет, стой-стой-стой, — зашептал вдруг Гэвин и удержал Хэнка за плечи, хотя видно было, с каким трудом ему это дается — он то и дело облизывал губы и жадно смотрел на его рот. Но упрямо продолжил: — Мы не договорили!  
— Ну что ты еще хочешь? Сразу решение проблемы?  
— Было бы неплохо!   
Гэвин скрестил руки на обтянутой майкой груди, поерзал, отчего член мазнул его по животу, и поднял брови. Вид у него был забавный, но Хэнк не засмеялся.   
Да, им еще было, что сказать друг другу.

— Есть один простой способ: больше никакой работы вместе.  
— Эй! — Гэвин даже отодвинулся. — Охренел? Я не согласен, блядь, уходить в другой участок!   
— Никто никуда не уйдет, — Хэнк положил на напряженные жесткие бедра Гэвина ладони, повел их вверх, к паху. — Просто я скажу Джеффри, чтоб он не ставил нас на дела вместе.  
— И я буду спокойно работать и не думать, где тебя носит?  
— Ну да, потом будет сюрприз, — криво ухмыльнулся Хэнк, и Гэвин ткнул его коленом в бок.  
— Но тогда он о нас узнает.  
— И что? — Хэнк обхватил член Гэвина рукой, передернул пару раз, собирая большим пальцем влагу на кончике. — Ты боишься? Против?  
— Когда ты стоишь на коленях и готов отсосать, старик, мне все похрен.   
— Засранец!  
— Одно меня беспокоит, — Гэвин наигранно нахмурился, — твой радикулит. Если замкнет — не разогнешься же. Хотя я-то не против, — и он игриво дернул бедрами вверх.  
— Вот и помолчи, раз не против. Пока я не передумал.  
— Да ладно! — Гэвин обхватил член рукой, направил его и похлопал Хэнка головкой по губам. Дыхание его сбилось, но все равно спросил, говнюк: — А что скажет Фаулер?  
— Думаю, спросит, как меня, блядь, угораздило вляпаться, — пожал Хэнк плечами и, примерившись, взял в рот.   
И насадился, медленно и глубоко — сразу до горла. 

Гэвин подавился вздохом. Может, и хотел еще что-то сказать, но уже не смог.   
Хэнк задержал дыхание, ткнулся носом ему в пах, сглотнул, мимолетно думая, что навык он на удивление не растерял, а потом медленно снялся с каменно стоящего члена, прижимая его языком и посасывая.   
Посмотрел на Гэвина и не сдержал ухмылки — тот, вцепившись в диван, сидел с ошалевшим взглядом, на висках его блестел пот, а мышцы упруго перекатывались на груди.   
И Хэнк, лизнув пару раз, снова пропустил в горло. 

Гэвин стонал. Дергал бедрами, то и дело хотел подкинуть их, загнать член еще глубже Хэнку в глотку, хотя глубже было уже некуда. И Хэнк сосал, втягивал щеки и лизал.   
А потом выпустил член изо рта, ухватил Гэвина за бедра и подтянул к себе ближе, так, что тот съехал с дивана и его задница оказалась прямо в ладонях Хэнка.   
Он сплюнул на пальцы и, снова надевшись ртом на блестящий от слюны и смазки член, приласкал Гэвина под яйцами, ткнул два скользких пальца ему в задницу.  
И сам, распаленный, едва не застонал в голос вместе с Гэвином, когда почувствовал, как их обволакивает и сжимает горячая, тугая, нежная дырка.  
— Да, блядь, еще, — дернул Гэвин бедрами, стараясь насадиться сильнее.  
Протянул руки и, обхватив голову Хэнка, надавил, подкинул бедра раз, другой и хрипло застонал.  
И Хэнк втолкнул пальцы до конца, огладил, надавил, тут же заработал языком, насадился несколько раз подряд, взял глубоко, всосал посильнее… и пару раз тяжело сглотнул, когда в небо ударила горячая сперма.

Гэвин вздрагивал, глубоко и жадно дышал, облизывал искусанные губы, и Хэнк не стал себе отказывать — рывком поднялся, навалился и поцеловал его, щедро делясь его же вкусом.  
Тот замычал, а потом открыл рот и позволил вылизать себя, расслабленный и горячий после оргазма. 

А Хэнку хотелось загнать ему все сильнее. Он встал, торопливо расстегнул штаны и сбросил их вместе с ботинками. А потом, под взглядом блестящих глаз, влез коленями на диван, навалился Гэвину на плечи бедрами, прижал и ткнул изнывающей головкой ему в обветренные губы.  
— Давай, детка, возьми его, — прошептал он, жадно глядя, как осоловевший Гэвин высовывает язык и медленно лижет головку. — Открой рот, Гэвин. Ну!  
И застонал в голос, когда тот завороженно подчинился, и член Хэнка провалился в горячий, влажный рот. 

Пугать он не хотел, поэтому поначалу толкался едва-едва, давая Гэвину возможность привыкнуть, вздохнуть, но постепенно движения его становились сильнее, а толчки глубже.  
Он изогнулся, втянул живот и посмотрел Гэвину в глаза, а потом опустил руки и обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
— Дыши, — сказал он серьезно и стал медленно вставлять в его рот член все глубже и глубже. — А теперь потерпи.  
И толкнулся до конца. И замер так.  
Подбородок Гэвина мазнул ему по яйцам, горло судорожно сжалось на головке, и Гэвин сморгнул моментально набежавшие слезы, дернулся, но Хэнк погладил большими пальцами его по щекам, покачал головой.  
— Поверь мне, все будет хорошо.  
И не торопясь двинулся обратно.

Гэвин, вцепившись руками ему в бедра, жадно хватал воздух, сглатывал, смотрел немного испуганно и возбужденно, а Хэнк, дав ему вздохнуть пару раз, снова втолкнул член в его рот.  
И уже не доставал.   
Крепко и нежно держал он лицо Гэвина в ладонях и мерно работал бедрами — толкался глубоко, в самое горло, пережидал, пока тот сглатывал, сладко сжимая член, потом немного вытаскивал, давал вздохнуть и толкался снова.  
И смотрел, не отрываясь смотрел, как блестят глаза Гэвина, вытирал текущие по его щекам слезы, слушал стоны и ощущал дрожь в его теле, крепко прижатом к дивану бедрами Хэнка.  
И сам не понимал, как он еще может сдерживаться.

Толчки становились короче и сильнее, Хэнк застонал, почти зарычал, ухватился одной рукой за спинку дивана и, придерживая Гэвина за шею, несколько раз толкнулся размашисто и часто.   
А потом вытащил член, сжал его, согнулся, потому что сладкая судорога пронзило его пах, жаром плеснула в напряженные бедра, а потом в живот, в грудь, в голову. И Хэнк кончил, передергивая и заливая лицо Гэвина горячими белесыми потеками.  
— Гэвин, детка, — прохрипел он, выдавив последние капли.  
Согнулся, ладонью стер с лица Гэвина сперму и выпустил его.

— Сука ты, Андерсон, — выдавил тот хрипло, повалился вбок, и Хэнк подхватил его, устроился, лег рядом.  
И наконец поцеловал.

***  
Хэнк и сам не понял, откуда у них взялись силы, чтобы переползти в спальню, на кровать. Гэвин больше не заикался о том, что ему пора домой — напротив, он сам полез в аптечку и достал начатый тюбик мази.   
А потом, втирая ее в спину Хэнку, наклонился и потерся о его плечо, прижался на минуту щекой.  
— Не поворачивайся, — сказал он глухо, и Хэнк замер.  
И повернулся лишь тогда, когда Гэвин выключил свет и в темноте лег рядом.

А утро наступило необыкновенно быстро.  
— Андерсон, блядь, дай поспать! — Гэвин дернулся, попытался вывернуться из-под Хэнка или хотя бы достать его локтем, но не преуспел и недовольно заворчал.  
— Хватит спать, — засмеялся Хэнк, уткнувшись Гэвину в загривок, прикусил зубами, зализал и растолкал бедра Гэвина в стороны. — У меня стояк!  
— Ну заебись теперь, — глухо возмутился Гэвин в подушку. — Я тебе не давалка, давать по первому требованию.  
— А по второму? — Хэнк приподнялся, выдавил смазку на торчащий член и оттянул Гэвину ягодицу. — Так ты не против?  
Гэвин хмуро взглянул на него через плечо, показал средний палец и чуть приподнял задницу.  
— Ладно уж, еби! Хрен знает, сколько тебе осталось этих радостей, старик. Ничто не вечно под луной, — и Гэвин хрипло засмеялся в подушку.  
— Кроме, — Хэнк примерился, ткнулся головкой в расслабленную темную дырку и надавил, — твоих тупых шуток.  
— Которые тебя задевают, как нехер делать! — Гэвин заерзал, громко выдохнул, зажмурившись. — Эй, полегче.  
Задница его сжималась, он вспотел и крупно вздрагивал под Хэнком. На члене Хэнка.  
— Какой ты нежный по утрам, детка, — мурлыкнул тот, собирая губами мурашки на влажной коже плеч и шеи.   
И медленно вытащил. И поиграл немного, то вталкивая в блестящую дырку головку, то снова вытаскивая, глядя, как подается вслед за ней нежная темная кожа.

— Если бы я знал раньше, что ты такой ебливый, — Хэнк услышал в голосе Гэвина улыбку и спросил:  
— И что тогда?   
— Дал бы тебе пораньше, — на особо глубокий толчок Гэвин выгнулся и застонал: — Хэнк, ну же… 

Хэнк замер.  
Он вообще не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет нормально реагировать на свое имя, произнесенное таким тоном.  
В груди стукнуло, сжало от накатившей нежности и желания. Хэнк надавил, вошел до конца и прижался пахом к жестким ягодицам, обнял Гэвина за плечи и ткнулся губами ему под ухо.  
— Да, детка. Что ты хочешь?  
— А то ты не знаешь, — Гэвин изогнулся, попытался прижаться задницей теснее, заставить Хэнка двигаться… — Не тупи!  
— Скажи мне, и я все сделаю, — усмехнулся Хэнк и повел бедрами по кругу.  
— Ах, ты! — Гэвин дернулся, попытался скинуть его со спины, но только задышал тяжело, когда Хэнк навалился всем весом. — Когда я тебя выебу, тоже поиздеваюсь, понял? 

Он дернулся снова, уперся руками в матрас и попытался отжаться, но Хэнк подбил его под локти, крепко взял за запястья и раскинул руки в стороны. Поцеловал в затылок и медленно вытащил, а потом втолкнулся обратно — резко, до шлепка.   
— Договорились, — пообещал Хэнк и стал двигаться.

Снова медленно наружу, и снова резко и глубоко внутрь. И раз за разом, разгоняясь и чувствуя, как расслабляются сжатые мышцы, как Гэвин подмахивает, принимает его, отдает контроль и отдается. И стонет на каждый глубокий толчок Хэнка. Не стесняясь и не загоняясь показывает, что он чувствует.  
У Хэнка едва крышу не рвало от ощущения дозволенности и обладания. Он целовал Гэвина в шею, в загривок, носом ерошил его волосы, шептал что-то на ухо, отчего Гэвин снова стонал и фыркал, и губы его, что видел Хэнк сбоку, мучительно изгибались.

В это раннее утро Хэнку не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить. В голове стоял туман, он весь стал движением, гонкой за удовольствием, и влажные шлепки, хриплое дыхание, биение сердца Гэвина под ним только приближали его к удовольствию.  
— Отпусти, блядь, Хэнк, сука! — заполошно зачастил Гэвин, приподнялся и стал дрочить, резко двигая рукой.   
Хэнк зарычал и прикусил Гэвину плечо, а потом оргазм накатил на него плотной волной и оглушил, выкинул нахрен из реальности.

Гораздо позже, в слабом свете хмурого утра расслабленное лицо Гэвина было бледным и спокойным. Он спал, и Хэнк мог смотреть на него без опасений.   
Гэвин был красивым, Гэвин был уставшим, Гэвин был небритым, с темными кругами под глазами, шрамом на носу, с веснушками на лице и плечах, с обветренными губами и складкой между бровей.  
Гэвин был желанным. И нужным.  
Хэнк осторожно, боясь разбудить, положил ладонь ему на шею и невесомо погладил. Едва касаясь, обвел пальцем губы, ловя его дыхание, его тепло, которое растекалось в Хэнке и заставляло что-то сладко сжиматься в груди.

Было очень тихо, занавеска едва шевелилась, впуская прохладный воздух, и Хэнк сам не заметил, как задремал, так и не отняв руки.

И он не видел, как Гэвин открыл прозрачные, светлые глаза, и как он долго смотрел на Хэнка — серьезно и нежно, — пока за окнами утро превращалось в день.


End file.
